Goodnight Princess
by Alvinandfixitfelixjr.rule4ever
Summary: what happens when vanellope gets scared and Felix is the only one in the house to talk to? Even more to the point what will she tell him shes not a wimp! even more to the point how will she get to sleep! Felix and vanellope Father/Daughter love cute fanfic read and reveiw pwease! :P 3
1. Restless

**I just felt like doing a little one shot about Felix and Vanellope I think that Felix and Vanellope are so cute together as a father daughter way lol not like that! FELIX IS FOR TAMORA AND TAMORA ONLY! MWAHHAHAHAHA just kidding any way enough with the chit chat ON WITH THE SHOW…or STORY! Story On with the story heh heh….. :P**

It was almost Twelve o'clock at night and Felix was getting ready for bed Tamora was out with her troops tonight because they had heard there was a cybug on the loose so she was searching games for eggs and cybugs. Ralph was already asleep because he was wrecking the building all day. In fact, the only reason Felix was still awake was because he had drank too much coffee (a little unlike him but he was tired in the morning so what else was he supposed to do? the game was popular today ok?) Felix went Down to get a glass of water when he heard a small voice coming from behind him.

"Felix?" The small voice said as he turned around and of course he saw none other than Vanellope. He looked at her surprised that she had still been awake because it was so quiet from her room. "Vanellope I thought you were asleep hours ago" he said turning back around to turn on the tap. "Well you thought wrong," she replied "I can't sleep!"

Felix Just Continued filling up his glass of water "Well little miss," he said "You have to try. I doubt I'll get enough sleep now either I've been drinking coffee all day. But yet I'm gonna certainly try."

"Well it's Different for me ok! I can't sleep because," She hesitated "I'm Scared" She said in a small voice. Now Felix understood "Your scared? What of? There's nothing to be afraid of in this house I just fixed it" The small handyman was now turned around to face her.

"No that's what I'm afraid of!" She answered "You know the way there's no creeks in the house when it's just fixed? Well I heard loads and I know that serge went out to go find a cybug! I know it I overheard you talking about it earlier! I mean what if there's an egg or- or a cybug just waiting to pounce on me and gobble me up just like turbo! What if it's roaming around here and that's why the floors are creaking when they're crawling around! What if-"

"Vanellope" Felix cut her off

He couldn't help smiling at how cute she was when she was explaining it to him he didn't want her to stop but he had to calm her down when he noticed she was hyperventilating

"Look at me" He Said a kind sparkle in his crystal blue eyes as he bent down to her level

She looked at him

"Nothing is going to happen to you ok? There isn't a cybug in this game I can promise you that Tamora has killed them apparently and she's coming home straight after she does a Safety Check in the games. Now would you like me to come watch T.V with you until Tamora gets home?"

Vanellope nodded her head

"Ok" He said and they both went into the living room and watched the T.V Vanellope got on the couch and snuggled up into Felix. Felix brushed his fingers through her hair in a comforting gesture and soon enough Vanellope her head on his chest listening to his soft breathing calming her fell asleep.

When Felix Realised that her breathing had become evened out and that she had fell asleep he gently picked her up in the most soothing way as possible trying not to wake her up , and brought her upstairs. He lifted the covers of her blankets and carefully slid her between the sheets. She stirred a little but then Put her thumb in her mouth and relaxed. He turned on the electric blanket and looked at the sleeping figure. " Goodnight princess" he said and kissed her on the head before leaving the room to go into his own bed. Finally Happy that she wouldn't be scared of a bedbug anymore that night.

The end :P

**Well hope you enjoyed I might make another chapter if you all vote yes in the reviews also just review was it good ,bad ,awful ,ok?, I don't know what it was review?, so yeah I hope you liked anyway oh yeah one more thing REVEIWS ROCK MAH WORLD! :P again ….So yeah…imma- imma go now so…yeah….bye :P**


	2. That night

**Ok so I've decided to do a second chapter to my story so hope you like it review pleeassee **bats eyelashes** lool :p sorry about spelling and grammar mistakes oh and the random capitols I have a habbit of doing that and I have dyslexia so yeahh lol :P hope you like!**

Later that night:

"_You're not wanted here Vanellope" Taffyta said as she licked her lolly pop. "You're just a glitch and just because you killed king candy and you're a princess or president or whatever now, doesn't mean I can't take your place!" _

"_You don't have a chance" Vanellope said "The people know that king candy was evil!" "No Vanellope!" Taffyta explained "Turbo was evil king candy was a real character and now he's gone our game is going out of order!" She pointed to the screen that had the poster saying 'out of order' "we have to leave now! But you….you're staying" those were taffyta's final words before running to the controll room. "wait no!" Vanellope tried to move but couldn't it was like she was physicly stuck to the ground suddenly she started gliching and fell to the ground. Taffyta came skipping out of the control room "Now you know how king candy felt when he turned into a cybug and went into the beecon! Speaking of cybug…" Suddenly a swarm of cybugs came out of the ground and taffyta mysteriously disappeared. Vanellope still couldn't move so the cybug came closer and closer and then leaped onto her pulling at her clothes with its razer sharp teeth gobbling her up in one whole. Suddenly everything went black and she was falling and falling into still blacknes hearing the same words in her head repeating over and over again. "Vanellope-eaten-Vanellope-unworthy-Vanelllope-out of order-Vanellope-Vanellope-Vanellope…_

**FIFFFIFFFIFFFIFFFIFFFIFFFIFFFIFF**

She suddenly opened her eyes to be in a bedroom wich certainly wasn't hers.

She was covered in sweat and tears soon noticed it

"Vanellope"

Vanellope looked up to see Felix and Tamora

"Felix! Sarge!" She Said hugging them both at once Sobbing into them

Felix Rocked her back and forth Rubbing her back in a comforting way.

"Shhhhh.." He Said "Are you ok? We heard you and came to get you."

"I _hic_ Had The _hic _worst dream ever. _Hic _Taffyta hic made me a hic glitch hic the hic game got unplugged hic then a cybu-hic-g ate hic m-hic-e up then I f-hic-ell and heard hic bad things!."

Felix felt bad for her. He looked at Tamora And tamora knew exactly what he was thinking She Shook her head as if to say no but Felix Felt so bad he decided to do it anyway.

"Vanellope would you like to sleep with us tonight then?" Tamora Facepalmed and flopped down onto the bed . Vanellope stopped and nodded her head with a single hiccup in reply.

Felix opened the covers and she crawled in Felix Got in the bed one side of her and Tamora got in the other side. "Sarge?" she said after a while. "yeah?" Tamora answered "Are you sure you got rid of the cybugs tonight?" "Yes I'm sure Soldier" she said "oh" Vanellope said "…sarge?" Vanellope said again "…..what?" Tamora said again. Felix just lay there listning to them staring at the celing and smiling. "Is it hard to kill a cybug?" Vanellope questioned "Sometimes…" Tamora plainly replied. "Yeah but sarge" Vanelope said once again "… Yes." Tamora sighed "when a cybug eats you does it hurt?" The nine year old questioned sending Tamora into sarcastic mode.

"No it Tickles…." Tamora said sarcasticly but obviously Vanelope didn't get it.

"Rally? How?"

This gave Felix an idea he sat up and said "Like…. this Wrrraaaaaarrrrw :3" he said tickling her like crazy sending her into hysterics. Unfortunately she laughed so hard she kicked Tamora out of the bed. "WHOA!" She said falling out. The two emmideatly stopped peering over the bed to see her on the floor. "Tammy, Are you ok?" Felix asked . "oh yeah ,never better, considering a child just KICKED ME OUT OF THE BED!" She said sarcasticly. "well get up." Vanellope said still not understanding. Tamora got up and looked at her "you really don't know the meaning of sarcastic do you?" "nope!" Vanellope replied. Tamora looked at her like she was going to kill her "Oh just go to sleep!" She said then looked at Felix and said "You too! You soft tickling cybug!" Felix smiled and got into bed with Tamora and Vanellope he stroked Vanellope's hair again Vanellope fell asleep again and clung onto Felix , leaving him in an uncomfortable position but he didn't mind. Even if it meant his hand was going to be serveraly numb in the morning. Soon he heard her talking in her sleep Tamora found it ennoying but felix found it adorable. Soon he fell asleep too. Thinking how great it would be to have a child…..

To be continued…..HINT . HINT.

**So how did you like a little cliff hanger at the end there but don't worry I'll get around to more**

**REVEIWS ROCK MY FOURBRAIN! **

**Bye….**


	3. Sickness & Surpises

**Okay So Sorry you guys I took so long to publish this you guys have probably given up on waiting for me now I was just so busy with exams and stuff and then the last couple of weeks were so busy too I was actually thinking about doing my next story on Felix Growing up with his family and I will be having some OC's as well in it so you guys tell me what you think about that this next chapter is actually not my idea it was an idea from Corsolafan11 I think it will be a brilliant idea to write so here it is hope you like guys!**

The Next Morning Felix Woke up to see Vanellope still asleep beside him he figured Tamora was downstairs so he slowly slid out from the bed trying his hardest not to wake her up and went into the bathroom to have a shower and get ready for work. As he put his Belt on and slid his golden hammer into the loop of it, he heard coughing coming from His bedroom He put on his Blue hat and went to see what was wrong.

There he saw Vanellope coughing in the bed he went up to her concerned. "Hey are you okay there little missy?" He asked with a smile. "I'm fine it's just a sore throat that's all I'm sure I'll be o- o-". Just then she sneezed. "Kay…" She said annoyed Felix Gave her a tissue "Thanks," She said and wiped he nose. "Maybe you shouldn't go racing today," Felix started and raised his hand to feel her temperature, but quickly pulled it away "oh my land! your burning like a steak on a grill on a hot summers day!" Felix Ghasped "…Whaaa?" Vanellope said with no clue what he meant. "It Means," Felix explained "Your temperature is terribly hot I think you should stay at home were you on the race roster for today?". " No I never raced last night but if I did I would have won for sure!" Vanellope said wiping her nose again.

"Well then you should stay here today you're not well enough" Vanellope Wanted to argue but got held off by another coughing fit. Felix tapped her on the back to help her. When she finally stopped he said "Now, I Have work to do but don't worry I will be home soon and I'll be sure to bring back Ralph for you okay?"

"Okay…" She said realising she wasn't going to win anyway.

"Good," He Said and hugged her goodbye, "The T.V. Remote is here and I'll be back soon" He left shutting the door behind him. He didn't want to leave her but he couldn't take the risk of a gamer coming up to the game and realising the hero of the game wasn't there. Still he was concerned wether or not she would be okay on her own.

Throughout the day he wondered how Vanellope was doing at home but at the end of the day he was relieved he could go home and see how she was doing. He told Ralph about that morning and asked him to come over Ralph agreed and they went home meeting Tamora on the way.

When they got into the house Felix filled a glass full of water and brought it up to her with Ralph.

When they came into the room Vanellope was in the same spot Felix left her in.

"Hey there little missy!" Felix said with a smile. Vanellope looked up "Ralph!" She said and it sounded sore but she didn't care she just hugged him tight "Sup President Fartfeathers" he said and hugged her back " I Heard you weren't doing so well today" " yeah I would have been fine but Hammertinme here made me stay home" She gave Felix a playful glare Felix just rolled his eyes and stuck out his tounge playfully.

"Well we'll have to get you better then tomorrows Sunday the arcades closed all day so we'll be here all day" Ralph said.

"Well, I'll just go down and make dinner then," Felix said and he left the room

As Felix came down the stairs Tamora Stopped him "Felix, I Have to tell you something" She said worriedly. Felix Stooped right away, she only said his first name when she was serious so this had to be worth listening to.

"Honey is everying alright?" Felix asked concerned at the worried look she had on her face.

"Well," She Started, " I Don't know how to put this but ….I got into a mess"

Felix was confused "What was that now?" He Asked

Tamora kept going "Well actually we got into a mess and still are in one now"

"Huh?" Felix still wasn't following her

"Felix," She started "I'm Pregnant…."

TO BE CONTINUED…..

**So how did you like I didn't do all of the idea yet but don't worry Corslafan11**

**I will do the rest in the next chapter hope you liked thanks for your support and REVEIWWWWWSSSS AAARRREEE AAAWWWEEESSSOOOMEEE! ;)**


End file.
